Death Note Retaliation
by KuriousKyle
Summary: Five years following the end of Kira, the attention of new enlightenments suggests the return of Near to eliminate what appears to be the original successor to L himself. In the wake of much larger things being planned for the heir of Kira, Near must call for the assistance of allies who have appeared to have long since passed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Open the door!" a voice cried out from the end of a corridor.

"The manifest says we don't transport him until next week. According to protocol, we need at least three more armed men for this one." Replied a man who seemed to be hesitant with his orders.

"The colonel wants him now!" stated the voice, angrily.

After a heated exchange, the man agreed to go through with it and open the door. Inside the room, was a small bed only big enough for one person and a man in the center. He had a bag over his head and both of his hands were tied behind him.

"You're coming with us!" said one of the guys in an angry yet strangely excited tone.

The two men grabbed their prisoner and started down a dark hallway all the way up to an elevator. Outside the prison, which seemed to be in the middle of the desert, there was a military convoy waiting for them. The two men, along with the prisoner and two more armed soldiers went into the vehicle instructed to them.

"You gotta hear some of the stories I've picked up about this guy" said the driver.

"save it!" the passenger replied. "I don't want to hear a word about it until he's gone."

As the convoy started towards its destination, the two guards got up to discuss a plan of action with the two other soldiers.

"why does he need him now?" stated the guard in a less than pleased tone.

"that's classified information. I'm going to have to ask you to sit down." The soldier quickly replied as if it had been rehearsed.

"Does it have to do with the SHADOW WING project?"

"What was that?" the solder asked in a tone that confirmed that he was right.

The other solder broke silence to ease the tension. "We just need to move him to a more secure loc…"

"Really?!, I thought the plan was to use me as a weapon" said a voice behind the group.

The posy turned around to see the prisoner shaking his covered head in disbelief.

The guard was now more than concerned. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Take a look in the crate over there" the first soldier said while pointing to a large wooden box near the door.

The two guards slowly made their way to the sealed crate. When they got it opened, they were puzzled with the contents within.

"is that a… jar of jam?" asked one of the guards.

"boss, take a look at this." Said the other guard; holding up a newspaper headline.

It was about the Wara Ningyo murders in Los Angeles many years before.

"Take the bag off of him" the guard ordered to his colleague.

"You don't want to do that" the soldier said with seemingly no intention to stop him.

Ignoring the warning, the guard preceded to grab the top of the bag and pull it over, revealing the man under it. He had long black hair and burn marks across his lower face.

"Ah, thank you. Now, could you please feed me some of what's in that jar, Mr. Mills"

As soon as the man said that, the guard was frozen in his tracks. "how in the hell did you know my name?"

As he said that, the sound of multiple vehicles behind them became apparent.

"Just what the hell are you, anyway?" the guard snapped at the man.

He replied as calmly as before, "I am far ahead of your understanding. I am the voice and action of my savior. I am the successor to all the corruption in this world."

"well, based on the situation, it looks like you failed" the first guard said to the seemingly helpless man on the ground.

"hardly" said the man as he quickly stood up and broke off the binds around his hands.

The first soldier went to his radio "we have a breech, do not stop the convoy."

As he said that, the prisoner was now jumping all over the place like a stray cat. One by one, he subdued the four men around him.

Just as he turned around, the back door blew off of the truck, revealing another group of vehicles behind them. Before reuniting with them, the prisoner turned around to say one last thing to the four injured men. " I am the successor to Kira. I am Beyond Birthday."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aftermath

"Is it almost time?" A familiar voice emerged from a crowd of spectators in uneasiness.

"So, you decided to show up after all, Matsuda" Aizawa replied in disbelief

"I didn't actually believe that they'd make a yearly festival out of this. I'm going to say it today." Matsuda quietly whispered.

"Just know that it will take time to accept it. After all, this got out of hand because of him." Aizawa shot out as if he was beginning to get irritated by his old friend.

Following the end of the Kira investigation, the revelation that Light Yagami had single handedly killed thousands of people was hardly something just anybody could accept. To reconcile for this, Near proposed that they tell Light's mother and sister that Light was in fact killed by Kira while taking him down in the process. Eventually, the media leaks took charge and soon, everybody viewed Light as the hero who brought Kira to justice.

After five years of saying nothing to counter the accusations in fear of public outcry, the members of the SPK as well as the Task Force were the only people alive who knew the truth about Kira. Every year, on January 28, the city holds a festival to remember Light.

"Looks like he decided to show up as well" Aizawa stated as he looked up towards the northern side of the building to see a shadowy figure looking over the crowd.

"You think he knows?" Matsuda nervously breathed.

"Well, this is Near that we're talking about so, probably." Aizawa assured him.

Before they could look up at the new L, he was gone. Disappearing into the shadowy room behind him.

Aizawa then looked forward. "It's starting."

"Thank you everybody for showing up today. As we all know, it was five years ago today, where this brave man was able to take down the worst single mass murderer in the history of mankind. Now before we begin with the opening ceremony, we have a special guest. Somebody who worked directly with Light and his father during the investigation has come to give some insight on the subject matters regarding some of the last moments of our fallen hero. Please welcome, Touta Matsuda."

"Alright, you might want to start running now, Aizawa" Matsuda playfully stated as if he were expecting an angry mob.

"Matsuda, you idiot" Aizawa hastily replied.

Following a lengthy applause, Matsuda slowly mad it up towards the pedestal to give his words.

"Hello everybody, I have come here to give you all some information I believe you need to hear" Matsuda stumbled as he gathered his words together on paper as well as speech.

"This information is only known by a few of us. Nobody else…" Matsuda silenced, his mind taken over by flashbacks of when Kira was brought down. Matsuda had admired Light. The news of Light being Kira had affected him the most.

"Pardon me, I just…" He was interrupted by his cell phone. Not the one he used for personal use, but the one that only "he" would use to contact him.

"Matsuda, It's Near" a familiar artificial voice rang through the speaker.

Though he knew that only Near could contact him through that phone, Matsuda was still surprised to hear from him.

"Okay Near, what's going on? Did something come up?" Matsuda pretended to not know why near was calling him at such an important time, even though it was pretty obvious at this point.

"Tell the people that you have an important business meeting to get to. Then grab Aizawa and meet me on the 6th floor" Near calmly instructed.

Though reluctant to give up the opportunity, Matsuda agreed to cut the speech short. "Sorry everybody, I have a meeting to get to. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just don't expect anything."

"You were never good at bullshit cover stories, were you?" Aizawa joked towards him.

The two of them made it into the 6th floor as instructed only to be greeted by a rather unfamiliar face. "Good evening gentlemen, L wishes to speak with you in the next room."

"Are you Watari now?" Aizawa asked the man standing before them.

"He's waiting in the next room. He wouldn't have asked to see you in person if It weren't important, please go in and have a seat." The man instructed.

There in the room, stood Near, the new L.

"I expect you know why I called you two up?" Near started.

"No, sorry" Matsuda nervously mustered.

"Well, I expected that answer." Near replied.

"Ill start off by saying that you need to be more sure of your intentions, Matsuda. Don't do anything careless." Near pointed out.

"I wont stop you from saying anything, but I don't want you to regret it." Near continued.

Matsuda was at a loss of words. On one hand, he wanted to thank him for providing him more mental stimulation on his thoughts. But on the other hand, he was infuriated due to his lack of decency as far as timing goes.

"That will be all" Near concluded.

Matsuda and Aizawa left through the door they came in, knowing that Near believed the reveal to be reckless. Why else would he have called him at such a convenient time?

Near then looked up in reaction to a faint thud on the door "Roger, it seems we have another guest"

"Go ahead and let him in" Near instructed him.

"Y-you?!"

"Roger, what's wrong?" Near got up and cautiously started towards the other room.

There before him, stood another person not much older than himself.

"We all thought you were dead." Near closed his eyes and smiled.

"Is that all you have to say to me? I mean, I DID help you catch Kira." The guest assured Near.

"You're right, thank you." Near directed towards him.

"Well Near, that's what I liked about you. Always getting to the point."

"I see that your sarcasm hasn't changed much, my old friend." Near pointed out.

The guest walked towards Near.

"I take it you've heard about that military convoy in the middle east?" He asked Near.

"Did you hear about who caused it?" Near challenged his guest.

"Who do you think I am, anyway? It just amazes me how many damn times somebody can cheat death" the guest replied.

Near then opened his eyes and looked towards his "You're one to talk, Matt."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Insight

"So, what did you take away from that?" Matsuda asked Aizawa, obviously referring to their little exchange with Near.

Aizawa responded. "To put it bluntly, I'm pretty sure he does not want you spilling the news about Light. At least not yet, anyway."

"Yet!?" Matsuda seemed confused.

"Then again, if he felt so strongly about it, he wouldn't so clearly give you a choice in the manner. Knowing Near as well as I do, he may feel the same as you." Aizawa was starting to make a bit more sense.

"Still though, I can't shake the feeling that there was more to this" Matsuda implied.

The two left out the back of the building in order to stay conspicuous and not have to give an excuse for their abrupt absence.

Back up on the 6th floor, Near and his guest had ambitions to discuss the current events as well as the terms of his guest's less than expected return. After a long pause, Near broke silence.

"So, why are you really here? Forgive me, but I don't remember the two of us ever really being that close." Near smiled as he jokingly pointed out Matt's predicament.

Matt then replied. "Hey listen, I won't pretend that we really knew each other, but I just want to know if you have heard anything about someone who did."

There was another long silence. It was clear that they were both thinking the same thing.

"He's gone." Near quietly stated.

"You know, we all thought the same thing about our little friend in the Middle East, didn't we? Might I remind you, Beyond's apparent death WAS orchestrated by Kira. That gives me some reason to believe that my best friend isn't dead." Matt replied.

Near thought for a second; long enough to gather his thoughts. "Do what you will. Just know that we don't even know for sure who this other person is."

Matt looked out the window and back at the door. "I intend to."

Just then the power and lights in the room went out.

Roger walked into the room. "L, the main power grid seems to have been cut from the outside. It's affecting the entire building"

"Is is possible that anybody saw it?" Near calmly stated, obviously referring to the festival outside.

"It's you demeanor for this that troubles me, buddy" Matt added.

At that moment, a small thud could be heard at the entrance, further concluding the possibility of an intruder.

"Come out, don't make this hard on yourself." Roger started into the darkness.

Just as he finished, there was another noise, followed by the lights coming back on.

"Has anything been taken?" Matt asked Roger, who was standing by the door.

Near, who was sitting on the floor, opened his eyes and looked around. "They didn't steal anything, quite the opposite." He was looking at the table, which appeared to have a piece of paper on it. One that was not there before.

"Is it a note? What does it say?" Matt slowly walked over to it.

Upon picking it up, he was astonished with its contents. "It's not a letter or note at all. It… It's a drawing. A pretty good one, too."

"What is it?" Near asked, seeming strangely excited.

"It's a building. It looks like a bar. Do they even have bars in Japan?" Matt stated as he described the drawing.

Matt's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, I know where this is"

"It looks like you answered your own question" Near playfully remarked.

Matt felt a bit offended. "Just a joke."

The two of them proceeded down the hallway to an elevator, where they paused.

"Listen, I'm not going to even begin to address the puzzling idea of you even being here in the first place, but you'll want to take this. Use it to contact me"

Near handed him a cell phone with a number already registered in it.

"Look, I'm here. Even I can't really explain it." Matt quietly stated.

Near assured him. "All I'm saying, is that we all saw what happened that night on the TV. It doesn't quite strike me as something that somebody can just… survive."

"Thanks for the phone." Matt replied with an obvious urge to change the topic.

Near then explained, "Okay, the number will change every week. The number registered I that phone will also change, so don't worry about anybody figuring it out."

Matt then left the building out the front in some hopes that whoever left the page would be waiting for either of them.

"This is ridiculous." Matt frustratingly mumbled to himself.

After about a minute, he went towards his car. Despite it having been riddled with bullets, he found it surprisingly easy to replace anything on it that had to be.

While on the way to his destination to find the place on the paper, the phone rang. "Hello, this is L."

"No it isn't, Near" Matt shot out in retaliation to the disembodied voice synthesizer that L had frequently used.

"You still have not told me why you're even going to the place that was drawn out" Near respectfully stated.

"They may know something. Besides, you don't want them to get away with breaking and entering, do you?" Matt jokingly remarked.

Near stayed calm. "It could be a trap."

Matt smiled slightly and replied back. "It's definitely not."

"Does that mean you've figured it out?" Near's tone changed.

After another short silence, Matt replied. "Of course. After all, there's only one person we know of who can draw THAT good."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leads

"Who's there!?" Matsuda was looking over the city following his exchange with Near when he heard a door open and shut behind him.

"Sightseeing? Or just thinking about what I said earlier?" Near said as he slowly walked up behind him.

Matsuda then looked over at him. "Let me ask you, why haven't you taken on any new cases recently? You afraid that you've only seen the best of what the world has to offer you?"

Near stayed silent. He normally found it best to compose his thoughts then come up with words, but this was different. Like the original L, he only wished to take on cases that personally interested him. This was made known two years ago. In the wake of a new "C-Kira", Near reluctantly decided not to go after this person. Instead, he waited for things to escalate. They never did. To his knowledge, whomever had possession of the notebook killed themselves with it following Near's announcement to not pursue them.

With this in mind, he slowly breathed and stepped forward towards Matsuda. "Sometimes, these things just sort themselves out. There's no other way of putting it, I guess."

"You guess?" Matsuda's tone changed as he looked over towards Near.

"Well, I guess the worst part of the entire Kira case, was that there really is nothing else left to interest me. Of course, I could always try something else." Near quickly added.

Matsuda angrily stepped forward. "I know that the entire case wasn't just some big game to you, because if it was, you would have moved on by now. That's not the reason and we all know it."

Near closed his eyes and smiled. "You're getting more perceptive, I like that."

"What are you talking about?" Matsuda had calmed down.

Near opened his eyes and looked over the gleaming city below them. "You're right. I'm only saying this because I told you before. The only reason I could prove Light's guilt, was with his help. Unfortunately, we don't hear much from him anymore."

Matsuda's eyes widened. "You're not talking about…"

"I am." Near stated as he turned around and began walking back.

"I guess it's just difficult trying to take on anything without him. After all, we always did work better as a team. And Matsuda, I need you to go to this address and check something for me. Bring backup."

Near gave Matsuda a paper with the address to a bar and left the roof only to leave Matsuda standing there, only to be called in moments later.

"Wow, this place is looking crappier and crappier each time I come."

Matt had arrived at his destination; a small bar on the edge of Tokyo.

"I always get stuck with the boring shit" Matt mumbled to himself just before three men walked into the bar.

"I take that back." Matt added as he left his car and slowly followed them inside.

He sat down in the place, not far from where the group had joined a young woman at a larger table not much farther than three feet from him.

Not really expecting much other than for the fun of it, Matt decided to listen on to the conversation, as if it made any difference to him or his cause.

"What do we even expect from even doing this?" One man said to another as they anxiously looked around.

The woman, who was now looking a bit paranoid, stood up. "Do you want it or not? I can't just bring crap like this into public areas, so if you can't make up your mind, I'll be leaving."

"Sit down!" the third man stood up across from her and began to reach for his belt.

Startled, the woman slowly sat back down. "Okay, now do you have any idea how long this took?"

The first man then smiled and looked directly at her. "SHADOW WING documents are not something anybody can just get a hold of. That's why our boss promised you fair pay for this job. Unless of course, you want to back out."

"What do you want with this, anyway?" She looked nervous, as if she was about to frantically break down.

The second man then stood up and pulled out a gun. "Then again, any loose ends that could tie you back to us would just make everything worse, so we'll just be taking those."

At that moment, the sound of cars breaking could be heard outside.

The woman then smiled and looked straight at the man. "Times up!"

She leapt up and smashed a bottle over his head. To her right, another man stood up and drew his gun to engage her.

"GET DOWN" Matt then got up, pulled out his gun and fired two shots at the man next to her.

For a split second, she looked right at him. That was all he needed to prove who it really was.

"There's a door through the back, go!" Matt ordered as he looked at her and back at the other man, who was getting up off the ground.

Just then, a squad of Japanese police entered in through the front, giving the two of them just enough time to slide out the back without detection.

"THERE, AFTER HIM!" Matsuda ran into the bar, just long enough to see one of the men running out through the back.

The rest of the posy gave chase, only to be stopped when the man ran into a black van waiting at the back of the alley behind the bar.

"Don't pursue, we have men tailing him!" The captain ordered Matsuda and the rest before turning back.

They packed up and apprehended the one who had been hit with the bottle.

"What the hell was that?!" Matt started after breaking a roughly five minute silence that had taken over following their narrow escape.

She looked at him. "What? Like you've never been in a heated spot before?"

"At least I'm smart about crap like this." Matt added.

She then paused and looked back at him. "I saw the news. I'd hardly call THAT smart, Matt."

"What the hell happened to you, Linda?" Matt then dropped his town. It was clear that what had happened to him the night he and his friend went after Takada was a serious topic for him.

She then took a moment to gather her thoughts and looked away. "I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting you."

"You were expecting Near? Is that why you left such a cryptic note?" Matt was confused.

She then added. "That's the only way I could get through to you. They're following me. They want secrets for this thing called SHADOW WING. I was able to encrypt some codes for it into a drawing I made. They never really said what it was for, but I went ahead with it due to the ideals following it."

Matt then pulled over the car in a lot and looked right at her. "What is SHADOW WING?"

She then looked at him and grabbed his arm. "It's a defense subsidiary program used to eliminate members of Wammy's House after they either go rogue or outlive their usefulness."

Matt was silent, unable to let out his words. He was truly frightened.

She wasn't done. "It was founded by my father. He's also the reason you're alive."


End file.
